As computing technology has advanced, the capabilities provided by computing devices such as tablets, laptops, smartphones, and so forth has increased. These increased capabilities allow users to perform a wide range of operations with their computing devices, but the availability of these increased capabilities is not without its problems. One such problem is that the hardware constraints of the computing device may allow only certain combinations of capabilities to be used concurrently, but these combinations may not be readily apparent to a user of the computing device. This can lead to user frustration with their computing devices when attempts are made to use an incompatible combination of capabilities.